The present invention relates to a temperature measuring method and device, which use a diffraction grating. It is used more particularly in the measurement of the temperature of materials immersed in an ionized medium.
The measurement of the temperature of a semiconductor substrate during treatment (by ion implantation, deposition of layers, annealing, etc.) is a difficult problem due to the special properties of the medium in which the substrate is immersed. In particular, any mechanical or electrical contact must be prevented. However, the temperature of the surface of such a substrate is a vital manufacturing parameter, which must be repeatedly and carefully checked.
Hitherto no satisfactory means has been proposed for carrying out this check or control under such conditions.